VF-0 Angel
BACKGROUND Macross (as per macross mecha manual) Much like the VF-1 that would follow it, the VF-0 series was built to benefit from several equipment packages that could enhance the variable fighter for specific missions. Unfortunately, the parts of the "Super Pack" ready for deployment included only the conformal fuel tanks/missile packs. When the need to outfit the VF-0A with heavy weaponry and increased fuel supply arose (known informally as the Anti-"Bird Man" battle), the carrier crew of the Asuka quickly assembled an equipment package from available parts. This special modification was known initially as the VF-0 "Raid" but was changed to the "Angel" designation sometime afterwards, likely in response to the appearance of the craft once outfitted. When just the QF-2200D-B Ghost fighter was installed on the VF-0, the weight increased by approximately 35% while the total thrust of the combined VF/Ghost increased less than 20%. However, the afterburner thrust increased by 90%, ultimately resulting in a marked increase in maximum acceleration. The Asuka crew had to rely upon virtual simulations to produce flight data that could be input into the VF-0 air combat computer, since the VFs were modified so quickly. Several factors altered the flight characteristics of the VF-0 "Angel" including the weight balance of the fighter's added munitions and more significantly the air flows of the VF-0 main wing as affected by the QF-2200D-B Ghost main wing. The complex ways in which these two wing surfaces interacted with each other at high speeds and high angles of attack left many gaps in the computer control scheme thus meaning the self-learning combat maneuver computer had to conduct data acquisition and analysis during flight to provide correcting actions. Coupled with the already dynamic nature of the Battroid mode's movements, this meant performance of the VF-0A "Angel" configuration relied heavily upon the skills of the pilot once in actual combat conditions. The Special Attack/Assault Specification was installed on one VF-0A and one VF-0S and used only once in the battle at the island of Mayan in late 2008. U.N.G. pilot Shin Kudo and Roy Focker made use of a VF-0A "Angel"" and VF-0S "Angel" during that final mission. NOTE: During development of the Macross game for the Playstation 2, when the VF-0 was being considered for inclusion, it was named "Phoenix" (ultimately, the VF-0 was not included in the game). This "pet name" was then dropped only to reappear in 2008 on the official Macross Frontier website. The Macross Chronicle (2008) has since made the name "Phoenix" official. Model Type - VF-0 Angel Class - Performance Enhanced VF-0 Crew - 1 MDC By Location, AR and Armour See VF-0 and QF-2001 Can oly be used in fighter mode Speed Fighter - Flying - Mach 2.74 Range - 1100 km Ceiling - 25 000m Statistics Height - 4.6m Length - no changes Width - no changes Weight - 22.21 tons empty PS - no change Cargo - no change Power System - no change Cost - unknown Weapons See the VF-0 Entry and QF-2200D-B entry plus the following Weapon Type - Micro-missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-48 total per volley Payload - 24 per launcher Bonuses - +2 Bonuses and penalties no changes however the pilot overrides the automated system of the ghost fighter Systems of Note See VF-0 and QF-2200D-B References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Robotech Reference Guide